An arrangement in which, in order to output an operation command signal to in-vehicle equipment such as vehicle audio equipment, a plurality of switches are disposed so as to be adjacent to a fixed or rotary palm rest provided on a dashboard, and the switches are operated by an occupant using a fingertip while placing a palm on the palm rest, is known from Patent Publication 1 below.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-72486